


The Pomegranate Fic

by linkedandferal (fanficsandferal)



Series: Linked Universe Babes [39]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Lurelin Village, Misunderstandings, Pomegranates, Vampires, Wild (Linked Universe)-centric, n' shit, vibin ya know, ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsandferal/pseuds/linkedandferal
Summary: Wild wants the other Link's to appreciate his Hyrule.He figures out how to get Wind to.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe Babes [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644811
Comments: 7
Kudos: 176





	The Pomegranate Fic

Stuck in Wild’s world once again. Always a surprise, never a treat. They have been dropped one too many times in Hebra to make them hate Wild’s Hyrule. The Champion didn’t understand it, honestly. Outside of the cold and into the constant temperatures, the land was beautiful and the sunsets were gorgeous. The only one who ever shared that sentiment with his world was Hyrule. 

“It’s so big!” He gasped the first time he saw the land. His eyes searched the view with an eagerness to explore made Wild so excited to show him the beauty of his Hyrule. 

And then, as they walked through the land, they saw ruins. Ruins of villages of 100 years ago, creeping malice from where it became so potent, even the defeat of Ganon didn’t make it disappear They saw the Guardians, broken down, and the ones that weren’t, wandering without a purpose, the blue eye watching butterflies flutter by. They saw the monster camps. They saw the Yiga. 

In what was left of a house, they saw an ash shadow of a mother shielding her young. They saw a broken doll next to a drawing with a tall figure and a little boy, with the words on the back spelling out _Daddy’s coming back!_

They saw the worse of the aftermath of Calamity Ganon. 

They didn’t see the overbearing plants protecting the remains of the homes. They didn’t see the rising population of the races. They don’t see, or can’t see, the regrowing of Hyrule. 

They didn’t see the efforts of what Wild had tried to do. 

The Hero was desperate for them to see his beautiful land. The bright colours, and the wild flora growing the woods. He wants them to see the mountains with wonder and the snow with excitement. 

But they don’t. 

As they walked to Lurelin, where reports from a traveling merchant and they found out that Lurelin had been getting attacked by monsters every night. 

“The children are scared! They hide behind their moms and cry!” 

Time listened very seriously, and Warriors and Twilight shared a nervous look. It seemed bad enough that Wild’s monsters were overpowered, being jacked up with black blood could be worse. Wild and Wind stood back in the group. 

“This. Is. Amazing!” Wind gasps, looking around the coast of Lurelin. It was bright, the light of Hylia shining though the white clouds. Wild looks at the Sheikah Slate- it'll be hours before the weather changes. 

“Want me to show you around?” 

“More than ever!” 

They checked everywhere for Wind and Wild. 

“Where the fuck did they go?” Legend said, huffing. The other Link’s shrug, as Four checks around a tree. 

There sat Wild and Wind, both having a bowl from Wild’s slate. 

“I haven’t had these in forever!” Wind gasps as he takes a chunk of... something and bite it. Wild laughs and also takes a bite of another chunk. Red flows down from the corner of his mouth as he licks the corner of his mouth. Four’s eyes widen as he backs up into Time. The image of the supposed blood coming from Wild’s and Wind’s mouths- chunks of, what? Flesh? 

_Dude it’s probably a fruit._ Vio mumbles from a corner of his mind. 

_Nah they’re fucking vampires._ Blue fires back. 

_They are totally vampires._ Green says. 

_Guys! That shit’s scary!_ Red yells. Four shakes his head and looks up at the tallest member. Time looks worried at the smallest. 

“Found them,” Four murmurs. “They’re eating something.” 

Time blinks and looks over the corner. He saw Wild wipe the red from his mouth. 

“Man, these are messy!” Wind laughs at Wild’s clumsiness. 

“They’re so good though!” Wind says. 

Wild nods in agreement and Time stares in wonder at them. 

“We’ve been looking for you two,” Time states. Wild and Wind jump slightly and look over. 

“Oh, hey, Old Man! Me and Sailor are eating, want some?” Wild offers the chunk. 

Time looks at it and notices multiple little... saclings of red on a yellowish base. He stares. 

“ _What_ is _that_?” Time says, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

Wild blinks and looks at the chunk. “... It’s a pomegranate?” 

“A pome-what?” 

“A pomegranate!” Wind shouts. “Have you never had one? They’re amazing!” 

From the commotion, Legend, Warriors, Twilight, Sky, Hyrule, and Four come from behind him. Legend snarks first. 

“Oh, there they ar- is that blood?” Hyrule and Sky gasp and look from behind Legend. 

“Holy shit, it is.” Warriors states. 

“Now wait, why would they have blood?” Twilight asks. 

“They’re vampires? I don’t know, though,” Four says, then raises his hands in surrender when Hyrule turns to him with his eyebrows furrowed. 

“What’s that?” Sky asks. 

“A mythical creature that feeds on blood,” Legend says. Four nods. 

“Blood? I’m pretty sure this isn’t blood,” Wind states. Wild looks at the fruit and shrugs. 

“Eh, it’s just as good.” And he takes a bite. 

“I’m sorry what?” Twilight yells as Time whispers. 

“Holy shit, Wild’s a vampire.” 


End file.
